Random Twilight Poems!
by Curuia
Summary: Twilight in poem form! Just me being bored, but has great outcome. Hope you like, pls R&R! More to come, promise
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my _first FF_. I was really bored in French class so I started randomly writing poems, I had no idea what to wright so I decided to try to re-write some main chapters into Poems. Please be nice, no hating but CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome and appreciated because you can't advance without knowing what to do better one.. if that makes any sense, if not well.... idk... ;) BTW its could be OOC but I tried not to keep it as real as possible =) **

_**Unknown of the outcome,  
**__**Onward with the my Poem!!!! **_

I'm in the Cafeteria  
Ignoring sounds from Jessica  
You walk in with your family|  
I gaze up at your beauty

Your godly looks,  
I'm dazzled by.  
I look right up,  
into your eyes.

You seemed confused,  
and in a mood.  
Then your look,  
turned really rude

_after Cafeteria, in class..._

I'm sitting in  
Biology.  
Wondering why,  
Your ignoring me

Am I that boring,  
Am I that plain?  
Its driving me,  
completely insain.

I look right up,  
into your eyes.  
Your godly looks,  
I'm dazzled by.

They look hurt,  
they look worried.  
The bell rings,  
and you scurry

**I must give a HUGE thanks to my FF friend who let me PM her endless , who made me very welcome in the FF community, and didn't care about my super long PM in the middle of the night and then replied! Without further adieu... Thank you very much too.... SiriusEdward39!!! **sheers and cries of happiness** idk what I would do without you!! thx you!! =) **you may now read us ur acceptances speech*** jk lol**

_**I hope thoses AN you didn't ignore,  
**__**If You R&R, I might wright more!  
**__**I will wait for 5 reviews,  
**__**But they don't count if they make me snooze!! ;)**_

_**Pls remember I'm no sophomore,  
**__**But as for Twilight,  
**__**I am Hardcore!!! =)**_

_**(I just wrote that in 5 mins btw) **_

_**Curuia! Xoxox**_


	2. Chapter 2 car crash

**Hello Twilight nation!! This message is being sent by my awesome iPod, right after my Geo class.... Which I fell asleep in... Not a good idea I might add.. But what's important now isn't my school life but my poems life ( or what's left of it) I promised a second 1 and, here it is!!! *cue applause** I'm hopping it's good enough for you and I'm sorry bout the wait but rhymes don't create themselves... And writers block doesn't help either...;) **

* * *

_Disclaimer: _  
Roses are Red,  
Violets are blue.  
I don't own Twilight,  
And neither do u...  
( unless ur like the Queen of the world... Aka Stephenie Meyer but I highly dough that, but if u are..... OMG I am not worthy ... )

_I decided 2 only do 1 scene 4 this chapter... But its nice and long, I promise!_

As I noticed Edward staring  
The glare we where sharing  
I heard something coming

So when the van entered the lot,  
I saw it hit the spot  
That I knew was very icy

As I heard the screech of the car  
I saw him afar  
Looking desperately towards me

As I watched the van coming  
My heart started thudding  
My life passed though my eyes

When the car finally smashed  
My ears heard no crash  
But I though I saw someone coming

Then all of a sudden,  
There appeared Cullen  
Just right beside me

Then Tyler's van  
Came back again  
I though I heard a grunt

It wasn't loud  
It could be a growl  
But I knew it wasn't human

With the weight of the van  
He was my own personal superman  
As he lifted it away

Briefly I looked up  
Oh this will cause some gossip  
As my brain started to melt

"How did you get here so fast" I ask out loud  
"I was beside you the whole Time Bella" he vowed  
As he unleashed his full devastating power on me

As I tried to think of an logical solution that could explain-  
something that excluded me being insane  
Of what had just happened

All i could think then was that he just appeared  
But I swear he was across the lot.. weird  
What had just happened? I have no clue

As the ambulance arrived,  
I checked Edwards Eyes,  
Had they changed coulour?

When the paramedics came  
I knew I was going to get shamed  
As they strapped me to a gurney

Was it Fair?  
That they didn't strap this multimillionaire.  
But who was I to judge

Connections,thats what he has,  
With the his dad as the doctor,  
And his Family's pizazz

When I finally got out of the hospital, it was dark and cold  
My day started to really unfold,  
That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen.

**

* * *

**

Done and Done!!

**But Do u have any idea of how hard it is to find rhymes these days??? Like try to find something that rhymes with Hospital... if u do (and a real rhyme, like all those rhymes with little, cuz that doesn't actually rhyme with hospital) pls tell me... And yes, pizazz is a real word... last time I checked. **

_**I hope these AN you didn't ignore,  
**_

_**If You R&R, I might wright more!  
I'll wait for **__**15 **__**reviews,  
But they don't count if they make me snooze!! ;)**_

_**Pls remember I'm no sophomore,  
But as for Twilight,  
I am Hardcore!!! =)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Peace out!

_**Curuia**_


End file.
